


Adam

by WaffleChocobo



Category: Shining Force (Video Games)
Genre: Gen, Robot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-03
Updated: 2015-04-03
Packaged: 2018-03-21 00:04:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3670023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaffleChocobo/pseuds/WaffleChocobo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Activate main program designated name .<br/>Activating protocols......<br/>Protocol 1 protect the ancients. Protocol 2 prevent the rise of dark dragon if failure activate Protocol 3.<br/>Protocol 3 eliminate or seal dark dragon no matter the cost.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Adam

**Author's Note:**

> This is a story I wrote for a contest on DA at a friend who a big fan of this series request. I liked it so Im putting it up here. I haven't played the game in awhile so some things may be a little different then what happens but hey hope you enjoy it.

Activate main program designated name.  
Activating protocols......  
Protocol 1 protect the ancients.  
Protocol 2 prevent the rise of dark dragon if failure active Protocol 3.  
Protocol 3 eliminate or seal dark dragon no matter the cost.  
............Start up complete

"Are you okay?" A high pitch unidentified voice said. "Maybe it's dead?" A raspy voice expresses a false opinion. "No...I think it's just waking up." A clear voice, a familiar voice. New objective created investigate source of voice when optics activate. 

Appendages responding... movement ready.  
Optics still not responding.

New objective created: fix optics.  
He walked towards where the voices seemed to have originated. "It moved!" The high pitched voice squealed. "Let's get out of here!" The raspy voice seems to think he sees a monster which again is false.  
"Wait. Something's wrong." The clear voice said. Optics reset attempt 23 processing..........  
"What do you mean Max? Look I don't care we should leave before it attacks!" The raspy voice screams again. 

New information gained one of the voices is named Max, awaiting confirmation wether it belongs to high pitched voice or the clear one.  
Alternative solution time has passed Max could be a title they could all be Max. 

"No. Look there something's covering it's eyes." The clear voice speaks one more. "Oh poor thing." The high pitched voice said. One of the voices approaches and moves something off optic sensors. 

Optics initializing..............

Optics working at 60%

Objective 2: completed.

"Better, Right?" The clear voice speaks once more. Part of objective 1 complete appearance of voice identified red hair, green torso, brown limbs. "Do you have a name?" The high pitched voice inquired. "Yes, my designated name is Adam."  
Audio output working at 75%.

The familiar one nodded figure unclear....... focusing optics. 

Updated information: correction on familiar figures appearance  
Hair: red.  
Skin: white.  
Green and brown are some sort of garment.  
Delete previous information.  
Inserting image into database. Scanning for match........

"My name is Max." Familiar one is Max. 

Objective 1 Complete. 

Information added to database. 

Scanning for match at 25%

"What are you?" The often incorrect raspy voice asks.  
"I am a robot. Series number and identification number currently unknown." Audio output currently working at 85%.  
"Request for information. Who are you? What is your objective?"

Audio output freezing at 85%. 

Repairs needed for full access. 

Scanning for match at 50%...

"Well this is Lowe a healer and Anri a princess as well as one of our best mages. We were scouting ahead and investigating where Darksouls army is headed next. We trying to defeat him and restore peace to the land." 

Profiles created. 

Information updated.

Darksoul information accessed.  
Darksoul known information connected to dark dragon.  
Possible goal resurrection of dark dragon.  
Activating Protocol 2........

"You are trying to defeat Darksoul, correct? Let me join you defeating him aligns with Main Program Protocol 2" Request for alliance active awaiting response. 

Scanning for match at 75%...

"Wow this one sure talks weird, we sure he should join us?" Healer questions and once again is wrong.  
"We could always use more muscle. Can you fight?" Max inquires. 

Activating weapon programs.....  
Offensive capacity 45%.  
Sufficient energy to demonstrate attack capabilities.

Target:large stone.  
Destruction imminent.......

Laser released.......  
Rock 90% destroyed fragments remain. 

"Wow okay I take it back. I want him to join us." For once the healer is correct. 1/5 current accuracy record.  
"That power would be very helpful indeed." Anri adds. 

Scanning for match at 80%...

Max nods.  
"Well we'd be happy for you to join our little motley crew, Adam." 

Scanning for match 100%  
Scan complete.  
1 match found.

Updating objectives......

"You are an ancient please allow me to accompany you for the remainder of your lifespan."  
Protocol 1 active.

"Did he just propose?" Lowe The Healer inquires investigate strange information request later. Protocol 1 priority.

"No I think he means something else, explain." Ancient known As Max requested information. 

 

"My main programming and protocols dictate that I am to protect the ancients and prevent resurrection of Dark Dragon should I fail in this I am to destroy dark dragon. Other information unavailable. Database and other functions damaged unable to execute remainder of request until repairs are complete."  
Max nods indicating he accepts available information.  
"Well it's sounds like you'll be around for awhile so welcome to the team." Max says with a smile.  
Appendages are still 30% unresponsive.  
However Enough control is available to grab the hand Max is currently holding out.


End file.
